


Purgatory

by AxiomAutomata



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Corruption, Drama & Romance, F/M, Memory Corruption, Memory Loss, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Spoilers, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: 2B let out a shaky sigh, her eyes flitting listlessly around the room. Her thought processors again whirred to life, bombarded with questions. All of 9S’s checks were green. Nothing was wrong from what she could tell.So what accounted for his drastic behavior upon awakening? What caused his disproportionate rage against her?And how did he remember every single time she had killed him?





	1. Bitter Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B awakens from rest mode and witnesses the reactivation of 9S. However, something seems to have gone horribly awry…

2B stirred, blinking as pinpoints of light assaulted her vision sensors. Gradually faint birdsong reached her ears, drawing her from rest mode.

“Wh…where am I?”

She was greeted with a cloudless sky as she sat up, her bleary-eyed stupor vanishing as her vision adjusted to the near-blinding sun.

“Good morning, 2B.”

2B startled at the familiar greeting. Glancing up, she saw 042 hovering in the air next to her.

“Pod?” 2B stared at him. “What’s going on?”

“Report: Unit 2B has been resuscitated after 1718 hours of inactivation.” 153 drifted down next to them, orbiting around 2B’s head.

Slowly 2B rose to her feet, her gaze sweeping the skyscrapers around her. “Resuscitated…?”

“Affirmative.”

So it had been approximately 72 days since her death. 2B glanced between 042 and 153, shaking her head groggily. Her thought processors were hazy and jumbled, as if she was waking from a dream.

Closing her eyes, she reached through the fog, searching for something, anything to convince herself it was real.

Before long, fragments of memories pierced the fog. The Bunker filled with blinding crimson light as she fought hordes of infected YoRHa – their former comrades – as maniacal cackles mingled with blaring klaxons and the screams of the dying. The hangar crumbling, rocked by explosions as the Commander cried for her to run. Their desperate flight down to Earth and the infected units that swarmed them – and later her alone – as she sent her partner to safety. Her long, painful, journey to the commercial facility, where an unexpected savior found her. And finally, seeing her beloved Nines on the bridge, calling him by his nickname one last time.

042 hovered closer to her, a tinge of concern seemingly working its way into his voice. “Analysis: Unit 2B’s thought processors are currently lagging. Estimated time to recovery: Thirty minutes.”

“Half an hour, huh?” Gingerly 2B lifted an arm, flexing her fingers, before stretching out her legs. The haze of pain and exhaustion that had accompanied her to her end was gone. Everything seemed to be in working order. “You…you repaired me?”

“Affirmative.”

2B looked around, then froze. “Where’s 9S?”

“Unit 9S is still in rest mode.” 153 floated down to the concrete.

Looking down, 2B saw 9S’s body lying next to her, his limbs arranged as if he was resting. His face looked so peaceful, as if he was indeed asleep.

“9S…” The name slipped from her lips in a soft whisper. Immediately her chest tightened, warmth pressing behind her eyelids. She reached up to wipe away the tears wetting her eyelashes.

“Can we revive him?”

“All physical system checks green,” 153 replied. “Chances of resuscitating 9S highly successful.”

2B sighed in relief, crouching down next to him. “I’m glad.”

The black Pod settled down next to 9S’s body. “Beginning reactivation of unit 9S.”

042 hovered next to 2B as she watched 153 work. Reaching out, 2B stroked 9S’s hair, burying her fingers in the soft strands. She longed to hear his voice and see his smile again, for them to explore the world as they used to, to live and laugh freely, free of the burdens of the past.

But most of all, she longed to apologize to him for what she had done. For all the pain she had put him – and herself – through.

“Activation 35% complete.”

As 2B looked over at the Pods, she couldn’t help but feel a hint of affection towards them. As Pods were meant mainly for combat and field aid rather than emotional support – that was left to the operators assigned to each YoRHa unit – many soldiers simply thought of them as mere tools. But a few, like 9S, and even to a small extent 2B herself, thought of them a bit more like companions. After all, besides each other, the Pods were the only other things that accompanied them everywhere they went, dispatching advice and even participating in small talk as needed. Sure, they could sometimes be short with their Pods, especially when frustrated, but most often, they did try to treat them with some element of kindness.

2B let out a small smile. Looking back, she found their small figures and the way they patiently hovered near their assigned units like pets rather adorable.

“Activation 50% complete.”

The flutter of wings drew 2B’s attention to the sky, where a flock of white birds soared overhead. Instantly she remembered the very first time she saw the birds – when she and 9S were exploring the factory for the first time. A pang of nostalgia pierced her gut. So many things had happened since then. They had explored so many different places, seen many new sights. A part of her prayed that now that they were free, they could do it again.

“Activation 75% complete.”

She stiffened as something smooth and metallic brushed against her cheek. Turning, she found 042 hovering inches away from her face. He rubbed his hull against her cheek again, emitting a purr not unlike that of a cat.

2B could only tilt her head. “Pod, what are you doing?” Was he…nuzzling her?

“This unit sensed unit 2B was lonely and wanted to accompany her.”

2B furrowed her brow. She didn’t realize Pods could be so cognitive of their androids’ emotions, nor could they be so…affectionate.

“…Thanks.” She reached out and gave 042 an awkward pat, rewarding her with another purr as he twirled in the air. Despite herself, 2B couldn’t help a small smile.

“Activation 100% complete.”

2B perked up, turning towards 153 again. “It’s ready?”

153 dipped her body in a nod. “Affirmative.”

2B felt her heart leap into her throat as she exhaled a shaky breath. “Here we go…”

Just as the words left her mouth, 9S groaned.

“Nines!” The nickname escaped her lips before she could stop it. She held her breath as 9S twitched, his eyes fluttering open.

9S stiffened as his gaze fell on her. “2B…?”

2B couldn’t stop a relieved smile from spreading across her face as she reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah. It’s me.”

To her surprise he inched away from her touch, his eyes narrowing. “You…”

2B halted, confused. “Nines?”

9S only recoiled further, wariness replaced with fear. “Stay away from me!”

2B’s heart skipped a beat. Hesitantly she reached out again. “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Instead of a response, 9S curled up, his knees drawn to his chest. 2B froze, her hand slowly falling to the ground.

153 slowly floated over to 9S, hovering next to him. “Unit 9S is exhibiting signs of fear towards unit 2B. Cause unknown.”

“I can see that.” 2B furrowed her brow with a frown. Taking a deep breath, she began inching her way towards him with her hands raised. “I’m not going to hurt you, Nines. Please, try to talk to me.” She prayed her voice was soothing.

“…call…that…”

A mumble reached her ears. She leaned forward, straining to hear. “What was that?”

 _“Don’t call me that, you_ **_murderer_** _!”_

9S’s shout rent the air as he suddenly lunged towards 2B, causing her to leap back. She stared at him, her body quivering. “Wh-what…?”

“After all the times you’ve killed me, you have no right to call me that!” 9S’s voice was low and thick, his glare piercing her heart. “Three whole years of nothing but suffering…dying at your hands. What am I to you?!” His voice cracked as he spat out the words through clenched teeth.

The ferocity of his words hit 2B like a blow, leaving her floundering for words as waves of memories crashed into her. Every time she drove Virtuous Contract through his chest, every time she shed tears as she cradled his lifeless body.

She lowered her head, her voice quavering. “I never wanted to do it. I never wanted to kill you.” Her statement sounded painfully hollow and small in the face of his rage.

“Then why did you do it?!” 9S stormed up to her, leering in her face. “If you hated losing me so much, then why did you do it?!”

“Because I had no choice!” 2B pounded the ground with her fists, her voice straining as her cry collided with his. “I had no choice! I had to follow the orders Command gave me!”

“So you were just ‘following orders’, huh?” 9S’s voice dripped with contempt. “What kind of soldier are you, one who just blindly follows orders without thinking about who they’ll affect?” He chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. “You’ve ‘followed orders’ over 48 times now. You’re not just a murderer, you’re a heartless coward!”

2B lowered her head, her black box thundering in her ears. “I…” She squeezed her eyes shut, words failing her as warmth slipped down her cheeks. She never wanted to kill him. That was the truth.

Why did 9S fail to believe her?

9S reached up behind his back to draw Cruel Oath. When he realized it wasn’t there, he whirled towards 153. “Pod! Where’s my sword?!”

There was a hesitation before 153 answered. Though her voice remained monotone as ever, 2B thought she could detect a hint of apprehension in the black Pod’s tone. “Combat with unit 2B is highly inadvised. This unit believes that it is best for both units to listen to each other, first and foremost.”

“Don’t give me that crap!” 9S lunged towards her, but 153 swerved out of the way, flying out of reach. Growling, he leapt, trying to grab at her. “Get down here!”

“Negative.” 153 flew over to 2B and 042, hovering next to them. “This unit will not comply with unit 9S’s wishes until unit 9S has calmed down. Unit 9S is placing everyone involved in needless danger.”

“Just shut up and give it to me already, damnit!” 9S’s voice reached a near screech in his fury as he marched towards them.

“9S, please!” 2B found herself reaching for her own sword instinctively. “I don’t want to fight you! I just got you back!”

9S lunged with a roar, threatening to body check her. 042 darted in front of 2B, conjuring a shield that halted 9S’s charge in its tracks. As he stumbled back, 042 charged up a laser.

“Pod!” 2B shouted. “Stand down!”

042 froze, unmoving. “This unit will not allow unit 9S to harm units 2B, 153, or 042.”

2B blinked. Was she hearing right?

“This unit agrees with Pod 042’s sentiment.” 153 joined 042, the clack of a gatling gun piercing the air. “As unit 9S’s support unit, this unit will not allow unit 9S to—”

 _“Will?”_ 9S barked, his laughter harsh and grating. “You Pods don’t have free will!”

153 visibly recoiled, but soon recovered her calm demeanor, shaking her body from side to side. “This unit only wishes for unit 9S to calm down. This unit believes 9S is acting irrationally.”

2B could only stare at 042 and 153 in shock. For the first time, they had acted in their own free will, not just to protect her, but to calm 9S as well.

“Both of you, please…” She shook her head, though she knew neither of them could see her. “I don’t want 9S getting hurt.”

“But what about all of the times you killed me?!” 9S snarled. “Did you hold any remorse for me then?! Did you _ever_ care about me?!”

“I did!” 2B choked back a sob, tears again threatening to spill down her face. “I always cared about you! That’s why I hated killing you! I never wanted to do it, but…” She trailed off as another sob leaked out. “If I didn’t follow orders, then they’d kill me too.” Clenching her jaw, she met his gaze. “You made me promise…promise to kill you, so that we could meet again. And I kept that promise, right up until the very end. All for you.”

“Promise? What promise?” 9S shook his head, incredulous. “Why on earth would I have made such a ridiculous promise as that?”

“I have proof!” 2B gestured to the Pods. “Show him! You have the data in your banks, don’t you?”

“Fuck that proof!” 9S hissed, drawing himself to his full height. Tough he was still smaller than 2B by a good few inches, the sight was still enough to make her shrink back. “That might as well be fabricated too, for all we know! Just another excuse you made up so you could kill me without guilt!”

2B set an impatient foot against the ground, her voice rising to a desperate screech. “That’s not true!” She grit her teeth, exhaustion threatening to overwhelm her. Never had she imagined in a thousand years would she be facing something like this.

A sharp impact jostled her out of her thoughts as she stumbled back across the roof. As 2B struggled to regain her balance 9S rammed into her again, sending her dangerously close to the edge. She winced, raising the flat of her sword into the air. They clashed a third time, toe to toe as they struggled for control.

“9S, please!” 2B gasped at how strong his small frame was. 9S only glared up at her, the hatred in his expression palpable.

 _“Shut up!”_ A final heave sent her spiraling into empty air. 9S’s figure loomed above, growing smaller and smaller as gravity dragged her downwards.

Her vision blurred, the wind in her hair doing nothing to dry the tears clinging to her eyelashes.


	2. Painful Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused and shocked by 9S’s sudden change in behavior, 2B flees to the safety of the Resistance Camp, where she struggles to figure out what went wrong.

2B whipped her head around frantically as her surroundings rushed past her in a blur, gravity pulling her closer and closer to the ground. Her thought processors ran numb, all coherent thought overwhelmed by panic.

"Pod!" 2B’s voice was snatched by the wind as she desperately reached out, her black box dropping when she was met with empty air. Of all the times her Pod wasn’t here, this was the worst.

Just as she braced for impact, something snatched her outstretched hand in a firm grip, eliciting a gasp as it abruptly halted her fall.

“2B!” Though monotone, 042’s voice carried a hint of relief.

2B exhaled a shaky breath, her senses gradually returning to her as she guided 042 down to the asphalt. As she alighted on the ground, she took a few moments to catch her breath, her black box pounding in her ears.

“Is unit 2B alright?”

“Yeah.” 2B shook herself off as she stood. “I…I’m fine.” Even as the words slipped from her mouth, they rang hollow in her ears. She stared around the ruins shakily, suddenly feeling small and alone amidst the crumbling skyscrapers. Her mind was whirring so fast she could barely keep up with it. Part of her prayed that this was all just a nightmare, even though deep down she knew it was real.

“Alert: Unit 9S is likely coming after unit 2B with the intent to harm her.” A nudge from 042 drew her from her daze. “It is highly recommended unit 2B go to the Resistance Camp for her own safety.”

2B shook her head. “There’s clearly something wrong with 9S. I can’t just ignore that.”

“Unit 2B is in a state of heightened psychological stress, which impairs logical functions. This unit warns against making any decisions while in a distressed state.” 042 gesticulated through the air, pointing in the direction of the Resistance Camp. “Rest and maintenance in the Resistance Camp are highly recommended.”

Sighing in exasperation, 2B turned to follow her Pod’s arm. There was no further point in continuing to argue with him. “If you say so.”

The sun was oppressively hot as it bore down on her, exhaustion seeping through her limbs making every step feel like slogging through lead. She stared down at the dull grey asphalt, the clack of her heels like needles in her audio sensors.

After what felt like an eternity, the white tarps of the Resistance Camp fluttered into view. 2B perked up a touch, relief filling her at the comforting sight. She slipped in and made her way to her and 9S’s old room, which to her surprise, was unlocked. Pushing open the creaky wooden door, 2B stepped inside, the musty smell of old books greeting her as she walked to the nearest bed. Slowly she slumped on the mattress, allowing her exhausted legs to finally give out under her as she stared down at her knees.

How could she have failed to protect 9S?

Her hands curled, scrunching bunches of her skirt’s fabric in her fists as 2B forced back the lump in her throat best she could. But it returned, and before she knew it warm wetness slipped down her cheeks. Yet there was something else too, tickling the back of her throat.

A soft, ragged chuckle escaped her lips, mingling with a barely hidden sob. 2B gulped a breath, trying to force herself to remain calm even as her ears rang. Nothing good would come of breaking down like this.

Yet even this admonishment was soon swept away by the encroaching tide of emotion, all rational thought vanishing as she finally broke down into sobs and laughter. There was something so darkly hilarious about all of this that she could no longer help herself.

She squeezed her eyes shut, memories flashing behind her eyelids. 9S’s warm, radiant smile. The kindness in his gaze. The excited curiosity in his voice whenever he discovered something new. The times they went exploring, the promises they made together. All of it had been torn away in the blink of an eye, her partner twisted into a cruel shadow of what he once was.

Was there nothing left of 9S to save?

Gradually her throat closed up, her voice running ragged as hoarse coughs cut her off at regular intervals. As her outburst finally subsided, 2B wiped her eyes with the back of her glove, shame washing over her at her own vulnerability. When was the last time she had broken down like this? She hated her own helplessness – how lost and untethered she felt. Her relationship with 9S was crumbling in front of her, and all she could do was watch.

Exhaling a shaky sigh, 2B allowed her eyes to flit listlessly around the room. Her thought processors again whirred to life, bombarded with questions. 153 stated that all of 9S’s checks were green. Nothing was wrong from what she could tell.

So what accounted for his drastic behavior upon awakening? What caused his disproportionate rage against her?

And how did he remember every single time she had killed him?

Her hands balled into fists as 2B continued to rack her brain. Perhaps his personality data had been mysteriously corrupted without the Pods’ knowledge. Or perhaps the Pods had accidentally restored the wrong memories. After all, replacing data into an android’s body without the help of the Bunker was definitely risky, and the likelihood of corruption was high, even with the proper precautions taken. But knowing this, there was no way that 042 and 153 would be so careless.

2B groaned, burying her face in her palms. There were too many possibilities and far too little information.

As if noticing her frustration 042 nestled into her, emitting a series of soothing purrs not unlike that of a cat. 2B wrapped her arms around his rectangular body, perking up when he began to heat up, sending a gentle warmth radiating through her body. Gradually she relaxed, hugging him closer to her chest and stroking his hull absentmindedly.

“What happened to 9S?” 2B looked down at 042 with a small smile as she watched his small arms wrap around her, as if he were hugging back. “Do you have any idea, Pod?”

There was a noticeable hesitation before 042 responded, his tone seeming equally vexed. “Reasons for unit 9S’s actions unknown. Hypothesis: Corruption of memories during the activation sequence possible.”

“But 153 said all of his checks were green! Surely she would’ve noticed if something went wrong!”

“Proposal: Find unit 9S and bring him back to the Resistance Camp.”

A feminine voice jolted 2B and 042 from their conversation. 2B glanced up, stunned to find 153 drifting into the room. “153?”

The black Pod perched on a nearby shelf. “This unit has decided it is in its best interests to join unit 2B and Pod 042 for the time being.”

“What about unit 9S?” 042 asked. “Isn’t he your assigned unit?”

153 noticeably drooped in response. “Unit 9S has threatened this unit with harm many times. This unit has realized that its own safety is vital for bringing back unit 9S successfully.”

“He _threatened_ you?” 2B did a double-take, her gut twisting into knots.

“Affirmative.”

2B pressed her lips together, a shiver running down her spine. Though general frustration at Pods was not uncommon – 2B herself had shouted at 042 on a few occasions – threats of violence tended to be frowned upon by both fellow squad units and Operators alike. However, they felt unusually cruel coming from 9S. He was never one to even raise his voice at anyone, much less at his own Pod.

153 drifted into the air again, her hands clasped together. “This unit reiterates its proposal to find unit 9S and bring him to the Resistance Camp.”

“What for?”

“In order to diagnose the cause of unit 9S’s erratic behavior, said unit must be present.”

“You don’t say,” 2B muttered, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. “Considering how he’s been acting, he won’t go down without a fight.”

“…Affirmative. However, this unit believes it is for the best.”

“Does he have a weapon?”

“Negative. This unit has revoked unit 9S’s weapon accessibility for everyone’s safety. However, unit 9S still retains his ability to hack.”

“Not surprising.” 2B ran a hand through her hair as she pushed herself to her feet. There didn’t seem to be any other choice. “Let’s go.”

“Units 042 and 153 will support you.”

2B jumped as the Pods intoned in unison, a hint of warmth in their voices. She turned in surprise, her gaze flitting between them. Finally, she gave them a small smile. “…Thanks.”

Turning, 2B pushed the door open and returned to the city ruins, 042 and 153 hovering close behind. The warmth of the sunlight soothed her unease a touch, though she continued to vigilantly scan between the shadows. Being small and nimble as 9S was, he could easily ambush her at any moment.

“Scan the area for any sign of 9S.”

“Affirmative.” 042 and 153 again replied in unison. “Commencing scan.”

2B waited with bated breath, her hand instinctively inching up behind her back, where Virtuous Contract levitated, humming.

“Unit 9S located 300 meters northeast of unit 2B’s location.” 042 pointed in the direction of the desert camp. “Marking target on map.

2B pulled up the map, her gaze fixated on the pulsing red circle. It wouldn’t be long until they encountered each other.

With a determined nod, she closed the map and started towards the abandoned road. “Let’s go.”

Drawing her blade, 2B began her way along the path set by the cracked asphalt, scanning the buildings on either side of her for any signs of 9S. Her footsteps clacked hollowly on the asphalt, the cool breeze soothing as it ruffled her hair.

Peeking at the map, she could see herself entering the radius of the circle. Finally, 2B halted in front of the fallen skyscrapers, raising her sword warily. A cursory glance around the area revealed no sign of 9S. Perhaps he was hiding in one of the buildings, lying in wait.

She entered the alley nearest her, warily scanning the trees and the buildings within. Carefully she swept the whole area, peeking into buildings as she made her way around the ruins. However, 9S was nowhere in sight.

As she finally arrived back at where she began, 2B grit her teeth in frustration, shaking her head. There was no use in wasting her time to search every building. She was going to have to rely on the Pods again.

“Pods, scan the area for—”

Then a needle pierced her skull.

2B’s body jerked, a cry escaping her lips as her visual and audio sensors glitched. A throbbing pain radiated from the center of her skull, her vision filling with a pale fog as a whining drone assaulted her audio sensors, sweeping away out all other sounds. It was as if her mind was being ripped violently away from her body, thrashing in her attacker’s grip like a fish on a hook.

As the haze overtook her vision, 2B found herself in a pure white void, surrounded by luminous golden thorns. She whipped her head around frantically, gasping in pain as the thorns pierced her firewalls, lodging themselves in her personal data.

“Found you.”

The boyish tenor resonated within her mind, dripping with a bitter triumph that made 2B recoil.

“9S?!”

“You stole all my memories of our times together over and over again. You snuffed out every one of my lives without a hint of remorse.” A snarl rattled her thought processors, 9S’s voice cracking as he growled. “Have you thought about how much pain you put me through each time? Do you feel even a shred of guilt for the innocent lives you’ve taken away?”

More thorny tendrils materialized around her, sinking into her skin as they ensnared her arms and legs. Biting back hisses of pain, 2B struggled against her bonds, only causing them to draw blood as they wound even tighter around her. “Damnit!”

Something gold splattered against her shoulder, followed by a hot, searing burn. Another bullet landed, and another, until a hail of golden rain filled the air.

“Alert: Hacking damage detected.” 153’s voice filtered through the drone, broken and glitched. “Failure to halt unit 9S’s attacks may result in damage to unit 2B’s personality data.”

2B groaned, writhing as agony crept through her limbs. Desperately she swung at her bonds, biting back a howl as another hail of bullets filled the air. There was no way she could let him win.

Something welled up within her, her guts feeling as if they were plunged into battery acid. Heat roiled through her limbs – accentuating the pain, yet filling her with a burst of near inhumane energy. 2B’s black box raced, her breath coming in short pants as a low, guttural growl escaped her lips.

“Alert: Hacking has resulted in alignment of synaptic transmissions.”

042’s warning was barely audible above the whine that filled her ears. Everything seemed to blur together, the hacking space fading into blurs of scarlet and gold. Was she feeling the rage 9S felt?

Even as she swung in blind fury her gut cooled, shivers racing down her spine. Adrenaline set in, fear working its way into her mind.

_“You’ll pay for what you’ve done!”_

2B gasped as the interface glitched, 9S’s enraged words pounding at her head like hammers. She struggled to focus through the chaos, concentrating on 9S’s shimmering, holographic figure. Even as she dragged herself forward, she could feel her muscles weakening as she raised her sword in an attempt to deflect the storm of bullets. At this rate, she would be worn down before she got a single chance to strike back.

Gritting her teeth, 2B threw her weight forward, charging into the storm with the last of her strength. She swung her blade with a roar, hearing a resounding _clang_ as it clashed with 9S’s. She pushed forward with all her might, groaning under the strain as she slowly forced 9S back.

Finally, she shoved 9S back with a cry, sending him flailing for balance. Before he could recover, 2B slashed the air, eliciting a cry as it cleaved cleanly through 9S’s figure.

The storm of bullets abruptly let up, the barbed vices around her limbs loosening. Glancing up in confusion, 2B saw 9S wavering, his frame flickering in and out of focus. The last echoes of the bullets faded away, replaced by a growing silence.

“…9S?”

2B gingerly stepped forward, ignoring the burn in her muscles as she reached out towards the boy in front of her. Her breath hitched as she walked closer and closer to 9S, the latter’s figure shimmering and glitching as he assumed a defensive stance. Yet he seemed to be frozen. He didn’t move a single muscle; rather he seemed to be eyeing 2B as she closed the distance between them.

“Nines…”

2B hesitantly let the name slip from her lips, a bare whisper that even she herself could not hear. 9S’s figure began to shimmer brighter, radiating a warm, pale golden light. 2B reached out, the warmth kissing her fingers as she brushed her hand against 9S’s.

The moment her fingertips touched him the hacking space distorted, the warmth abruptly morphing into a searing heat. A gasp escaped 2B’s lips as 9S’s figure dissolved, the light washing over her. As the space continued to warp further, 2B felt a force violently drag her forward, as if someone had seized her arms and yanked her towards them. Before she could process what was happening, everything was swallowed up in a white void so bright that it forced her eyes shut, 2B quickly gulped back the waves of nausea backflowing into her mouth, holding her breath as her head spun.

She finally felt herself alight on a smooth surface, the clack of her heels jarring to her ears. 2B clutched her head with one hand, waiting for the dizziness to subside. As her mind finally stopped swimming, she opened her eyes to find herself in a void filled with hovering white cubes, many of them surrounded by dark thorny vines.

“What…what is this place?”

2B furrowed her brow as she looked around, her eyes lingering on the thorns. They seemed to be embedded into the cubes’ smooth surfaces, some shrouded so heavily by black they were barely visible.

She startled as 153’s voice reverberated through the air. “Analysis: This is unit 9S’s memory region.”

“Memory region, huh…” 2B rose to her feet, turning to see 042 and 153 flickering as they hovered beside her. “Then those cubes…”

“They are unit 9S’s memory nodes,” 042 responded.

2B’s gaze flitted from node to node, her gut sinking. Nearly half of them were choked by dark barriers, the light filtering from them naught but tiny rays.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted an uncorrupted node hovering close to the ground, its clear surface enticingly smooth. 2B made her way over to it, her footsteps echoing hollowly in her audio sensors. Its surface flickered, emitting a pale light. As she neared it a screen materialized, filled with splotches of color.

2B froze, transfixed. Never had she expected to see a memory up close. With a shaky breath, she reached out to touch it, her hand trembling as she lay it on the smooth surface—

_“Get out of my head!”_

2B yelped as a shockwave sent her flying through the air, her visual field glitching as the back of her skull slammed against the ground. For what felt like an eternity she could only lay there, gasping for breath as her vision swam, her skull throbbing. She could barely hear 042’s and 153’s voices over the white noise assaulting her audio sensors.

Finally, the pounding ache ebbed enough that she dared to move. Blinking her eyes open, 2B was startled at the brilliant azure sky above her. Slowly she sat up, clutching her head with a wince as dizziness overtook her. Panting, she slowly raised looked up, half-expecting to see 9S, sword raised.

But there was no one there.

2B rubbed her eyes, blinking away the bleariness. Her thought processors were foggy, as if she was waking from a dream.

“Where’d 9S go?”

“Analysis: Unit 9S fled the city ruins not long after unit 2B was rendered unconscious.”

“Where to?” Haltingly 2B rose to her feet, squinting through the blinding sun as she scanned the city ruins.

“He is going towards the desert. As of now, fifteen minutes have passed since unit 9S’s departure.”

2B could only nod, uneasiness coiling around her gut. What were the thorns surrounding so many of 9S’s memory nodes? Was it some kind of corruption? A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. It was likely whatever this was had something to do with 9S’s erratic behavior. 

Gritting her teeth, 2B turned towards the fallen buildings in the distance, the leaning skyscrapers seemingly making a gate that marked the entrance to the desert.

“We need to get after 9S and figure out what’s wrong with his memories.”

“Alert: Unit 2B’s plan contains a high percentage of risk. Unit 2B should—”

“I’m not giving up until I get him back.”

Both Pods fell silent, as if at a loss for words. 2B met their gazes with a glowering one of her own, her jaw clenched. Finally, they simply bobbed, as if nodding in assent.

Shaking herself off, 2B turned her back on the Pods, starting towards the desert.


End file.
